spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Libraria
The Libraria is a unique spelljamming ship built and used by Quentin Axan. Description The Libraria is a unique ship built by the human mage Quentin Axan from the remnants of his crashed Tradesman. When Quentin's Tradesman crashed, he discovered a mysterious stone idol, whose sole purpose was the consumption of knowledge. The idol had impressive magical powers, and so Quentin used it to repair his major helm, linking the helm to the idol in the process. The idol now functions exactly as a major helm, except that it can attain greater maneuverability classes through offerings of knowledge burned in its mouth, primarily paper and books. Normal, non-magical books and scrolls increase the MC to D for 1 round per book or scroll fed into the idol. Every clerical or magical scroll fed into the maw of the idol increases MC to C for four rounds, regardless of the number or level of spells inscribed upon it. A spell book fed into the idol increases MC to B for 6 rounds, while a magical book (such as a Libram of Silver Magic, or a Manual of Golems) will increase the MC to A for 10 rounds. The idol is a harsh master, and is constantly roaring, demanding to be fed. Failure to feed the idol results in louder and louder imploring, and eventually the idol will begin to belch forth billows of poisonous gas, causing the atmosphere to become tainted in 5 rounds, forcing all aboard to save vs. poison each round or perish. In addition, the idol has the power to cast Flaming Sphere once per turn, but cannot use its spelljamming abilities to do so. This power is typically used as a defense when on the ground. It should be noted that the idol is capable of preventing the flames roaring in its mouth and eyes from escaping from these hollows, thus allowing the Libraria to safely enter the phlogiston (although the flames seem alarmingly violent and bright within the idol's mouth and eyes while in the flow). Crew The Libraria is crewed entirely by Quentin Axan (N hm M9) and his assistants, four halfling priests who take turns as helmsmen, and spend the rest of their time cataloguing, copying, and reorganizing the countless books and scrolls on board, as well as feeding the idol regularly. Quentin will occasionally carry passengers, though always at the price of magical texts. Scribes may be allowed to work their passage by creating texts to be consumed while they sail. Ship Uses Quentin, who had been obsessed with the acquisition of knowledge even before finding the idol, uses the Libraria to seek out libraries on forgotten or exotic worlds in order to gain more texts, particularly those of a magical nature. In his researches, Quentin has become convinced that [[Spelljammer, The|the Spelljammer]] houses libraries beyond compare, and he has become obsessed with finding the great ship. Quentin also theorizes that the Spelljammer may be powered in a similar way to the Libraria, and he hopes to be able to find a way to use his idol to gain control of the ship. Other Configurations The Libraria is unique. Gallery File:Libraria Deck Plans.gif|''Libraria'' deck plans References * Spelljammer reference: 1065XXX1903 * TSR reference: TSR 1065 * ISBN: Category:Ships Category:Named spelljamming ships